story of you and me
by Shiranyaaww
Summary: Set after Summertime Record, this is a story about the days that happened after the journey has ended. I'm bad at summary so basically this story will focus on ShinAya featuring the rest of dan and their paring as well. multi-chapter fic. Rating might change. Reviews are welcome (Chapter 3 update after a very long hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Finally this I finished writing this chapter. I really do take my time writing this up. Like I wrote one sentence and then I browsed tumblr, and the cycles repeated. **

**Okay, first of all this story took place after Summertime record anime ver. so i hope it doesnt confused anyone. Everyone still have their eye powers and Kenjirou is dead. **

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing this up. and please drop by one or two reviews. I will definitely appreciate it :)**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"I'm so tired…" Said a boy named Kisaragi Shintaro. Upon entering his room, he immediately went to his computer and hugged it as if he hadn't used his computer in ages, which was ridiculous because he had just used it like, 3 hours ago…

He sat down on his computer chair, making sure he was comfortable in his seat. Once he felt comfortable, his hand swiftly hit the keyboards and started to type something for an internet forum about the newly released anime that he had watched yesterday. Busying himself typing those reviews and at the same time preparing for his counter argument speech for some username called 12DSC2, for trash talking his favourite vocaloid, he didn't realized that someone was approaching him from behind, staring at his computer screen in a confused look before heading to the rabbit cage situated at the left side of the computer desk.

"Wahhh Shintaro-kun, I didn't know that you like rabbit before" Said the lovely voice next to him.

"hmm, yeah" He casually replied, eyes still fixed on the screen.

Ignoring the girl next to him, he continued typing before he realized something.

_W-wait, was that a girl voice?_ His fingers froze. His brain trying to process the voice that he had just heard a few seconds ago and figuring out whose sweet voice was that. He had heard the voice before. The voice seemed awfully familiar to him. Isn't that that sweet voice were belonging to someone who loves to wear red scarf around her neck despite the summer heat and also the one who jumped off the roof… Wait a minute…

Kisaragi Shintaro immediately turned to his left and he saw her, the owner of the sweet voice that said something about his rabbit few minutes ago. She was wearing a white dress and to his surprises, she didn't wear her out of season favourite red scarf.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he screamed and the girl, who was holding his rabbit, stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Shintaro-kun? I followed you back home" She replied, still hugging the rabbit.

"YOU WHAT?!" Shintaro stood from he seat, eyes still in shock.

The brunette put the rabbit back to its cage and also stood up and looked straight into his eyes.

"Shintaro-kun, are you okay?" Her right hand raised to his forehead to check for any sign of a fever, but his temperature was normal... except for her, whose face started to become red and she immediately put her hand down. "Or… H-have you forgotten that I told you earlier this afternoon that I will dropped by to your place for a while?"

Shintaro blinked. Yes he remembered going out in the afternoon to meet the gang at the park nearby and he met her first before waiting for the rest to come. While waiting, she did say that she wanted to drop by at his house before heading back home. Of course, she did and now his face reddened in embarrassment.

"Oh… I'm sorry" he stumbled in his words "I think I forgot… again, sorry about that"

"It's okay." She giggled "The summer heat really gets into you, right"

"Yeah…" he mumbled. He then sat back on his seat. How the hell can he forgot about her being here! He cursed at himself.

Tateyama Ayano walked to his bed before seating at the end of the bed. She was still wearing that perfect smile of hers at him which made Shintaro felt like he was about to melt this instant!

"You know you're so quick when you entered your house that you forgot to close the door, Shintaro-kun. And you left me at the living you without a word so I decided to follow you to your room and then I saw you…" She stopped, hands at her mouth.

"Saw what?" Shintaro asked, impatiently.

"ermm…" Ayano fidgeting for a moment, trying to find the suitable word to say… or dying inside considered how funny the thing that she had saw.

"Well… Erm… Y-you… you're hugging your… computer" She said, her finger pointed at the computer behind Shintaro.

"You… saw that?" Shintaro almost fell from his seat when he heard what Ayano had said. _Oh god, why must she seen that._ his inside was screaming. That's so uncool of his and he let that girl saw him at his worst state. Well, it's his fault for forgetting about her for being in this house. He was so happy to be back home after the long, tiring day 'playing' outside in the scorching hot summer that he had forgotten that Ayano had been following him all the way to his room. He's so pathetic.

Ayano who just nodded at his question, chuckled under the pillow that she had picked.

"Hey, stop laughing. Damn it" he face turned bright red in embarrassment. That was twice in just less than 10 minutes. He had embarrass himself in front of her again. Feeling as if his honour was about to crumble, he changed the topic of the conversation.

"Say, why did you want to come here?" He asked, walking toward Ayano before seating next to her on his bed.

_Too close._ Ayano cheeks reddened in colour when she noticed that he was right next to her. She didn't know why her heart was beating so fast. Sure they have been this close before and they also have been alone together but this was somehow different for her. Her heart was pounding loudly that she thought that she was about to go crazy. Could it be that it was because of the fact that she was alone with Shintaro in his room?

"Hey Ayano. Hey!" She jumped and she was now back to reality.

"Ah yes. What was it, Shintaro-kun?" She asked and Shintaro sighed.

"I was just asking, why did you come here"

"Oh…" She paused "Well Shuuya, Tsubomi and Kouseke are still staying at their apartment and no one left at home so, there's no point going back early, right? Plus even if I go back early, I will feel lonely again" Ayano eyes darkened. She didn't like being alone. After spending 2 years stuck in the Heat Haze alone, with no one to talk or laugh with, she had had enough of it.

"Then what about Hibiya and Hiyori? Aren't they staying at your place?" Shintaro asked knowing the fact that the two of them were staying at her house before all the mess with Kenjirou's snake started, for this summer holidays.

"Since summer holidays are about to end, both of them have went back to their hometown." She replied, eyes still on the pillows. When she knew that the two kids were staying at her house, she wondered what kind of connection her father had with these children. She asked Hiyori about it at home and she was surprised when Hiyori told her that her father was her deceased sister's husband. At first Hiyori didn't believe it when Ayano said that she was Ayaka and Kenjirou's daughter. But with all the loop thing that Hiyori experienced in the Heat Haze, she finally believed her and glad that her niece is still alive.

"I miss Hiyori all ready" she pouted.

"Maybe you should pay her a visit one day. And at the same time, meet up with your grandparents? You haven't meet them before, right?" Shintaro, the genius suggested.

"Yeah you're right," Her eyes lightened up, switching her gaze from the pillow to Shintaro. "I should pay them a visit soon"

She smiled brightly at him and once again her smile made Kisaragi Shintaro heart stop. With nothing to lose, he leaned closer to Ayano…

"Ah! I forgot to text Hiyori-chan to tell grandma and grandpa that I said 'hi'" She took her purse and rummaging inside in to find her phone. Once she found it, she immediately text Hiyori.

"And done!" She clapped her hand before turning to Shintaro, only to find him with his head drop in disappointment as if something terrible had happened to him. "Ne, Shintarou-kun?"

"I'm okay" His hand raised with his head still looking down, unable to look at her again since he was about to do something indecent to her. What the hell was he thinking? Was he tried to kiss her? Yeah, even if he did try to kiss her, he failed.

And once again, he gave out one huge sigh which left Ayano puzzled.

* * *

"Are you guys really sure that we should let Nee-chan dropping by at that NEET's house, ALONE?"

Kano Shuuya had stop walking. Standing still at the sidewalk with his eyes wide opened, clutching his chest. The memory of the late afternoon started to play again in his mind:

"_Okay, we're done! Let's go home!" Kano declared. He was so tired and at the same time having fun spending time with everyone._

"_Yeah, let's go home" Seto added. "Marry, come over here"_

_Marry nodded and went to Seto side. Seto bent down for Marry to climb on him. He was giving Marry a piggy back ride._

"_Kousuke-kun really grown a lot right." Ayano stood in between Kano and Kido. She was pretty amazed on how strong Seto was. _Maybe he should give me a piggy ride too, _She thought to herself._

"_Sure neechan, why not?" Seto looked at his sister, who was in shock when she knew that Seto had used his power. Both of them were then laughed._

"_It's about to get dark, let's go" Kido decided and they all walked together until they reached an intersection._

"_So we will going this way" Shintaro declared. Pointing to the left side of the intersection._

"_Ah sorry, Niichan. I'll be going with them" Momo pointed out to the direction that headed to the Dan._

"_Oh that's okay then. See you at home" _

"_Yeah Momo, we will see you at home" Ayano added and all of the dan turned to her, especially Kano. "Ah, I forgot to tell you guys something. I've decided to drop by at Shintaro's house for a while before heading back home."_

"_What?" Kano froze. _

"_But Mama is not at home?" Momo swore that she heard Kano screaming or it is just her?_

"_Don't worry it just for a while, right Shintaro-kun" She smiled and all eyes were on Shintaro._

"_Y-yes. It's alright. Stop with the stare, you guys!"_

"_Oh so you're bringing a girl back home eh?" Takane grinned. _

"_What are you implying, Ene?" Shintaro shoot a glare at the pigtail girl._

"_Nothing~"_

"_There there you guys, everything will be alright and we should go now right? it's about to dark soon "Haruka jumped in "Shintaro-kun, Ayano-chan, we'll meet again right"_

"_Yes, we will" Ayano chirped._

"_Wait, Neechan. Are you sure you're going to be okay in his house?" Kano ran towards Ayano and held her hand._

"_She'll be fine" Kido pulling the nape of Kano shirt to the front, away from Ayano._

"_Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry" Ayano assured Kano with a smile. "You guys should get going now"_

"_Yes, we should. Bye Kisaragi, Neechan. Take care" Kido pulled Kano along with her before moving toward their destination. _

"_Ayano-chan, if he did anything indecent to you, tell me okay" Takane eyes still glaring at Shintaro._

"_What the hell do you think I'm!" Shintaro snapped and Takane had already ran toward the dan._

"_Take care guys" Ayano waved and both of them walked to the other side._

"Isn't this a bad idea? What if he do something disgusting to Neechan?! We can't let that happen!" Kano screamed. He could not fathom the idea of his beloved big sister being touched by that creep NEET, Kisaragi Shintaro. No, no way. He can't let that happened. Oh hell no!

"There's no way he is brave enough to do anything to Ayano-chan. Even if he did, it will take him years!" Takane claimed, looking down at Kano who was sitting at the sidewalk. "And... isn't that you're the one who said that they should get a room together?"

"Me? You're the one who said that!" Kano stood up, making a weird pose that depicted the image of an innocent man being wrongly accused by someone.

"I don't remember saying that. It was you, Kano."

Both of them were glaring at each other before Seto and Haruka stepped in, calming both of them down.

"Now now. Shintaro-kun will never do anything like that to her" Haruka calming the blonde down, while holding Takane by his side, which made Takane slightly blushed.

"Yeah Kono- I mean, Haruka-san is right. We should trust Shintaro-kun though" Seto popped out, petting Kano's back.

"But what if he did-" Kano felt to ground, clutching to his stomach

"Enough already! We're late because of you" Kido came and kicked Kano's gut. It seemed that she had threw a punch at him so that he could stop talking and worrying too much.

"K-Kido… that's hurt" He winched in pain, trying his best to stand.

"If you don't want another round of kicks, then shut up and start walking" Kido commended.

"Yeah, you heard her. Get up" Takane smirked.

Kano finally stood up. Even though he was in pain, he immediately used his eye power to hide the pain to a very cheerful expression.

"Tsubomi-chan~~, how come you're not worried about Oneechan?" Here he goes again, putting his right arm to Kido's shoulder, hugging her from behind.

"CUT IT OUT!" She elbowed him hard and he once again fell down, squirming in pain.

"He never learn, does he?" Momo asked, she then let out a sigh. "Oniichan is a useless piece of crap, He won't do it. He will freaked out."

"Yeah, little sister is right. Even though he is a pervert, he will never do it. That explains why he's a virgin" Takane added.

"That's not helping, Takane-san." Seto said from behind.

"Can we move on now?" Kido asked, annoyed by the commotion caused by Kano. Of course she was worried. But knowing the older Kisaragi, she believed that he wont do it. He is not that low, right?

"Sure. We can left Kano behind." The quiet Marry suddenly spoke up and everyone nodded before they walked, leaving Kano behind.

"W-wait up!" Kano ran towards them. When he finally caught up with them, he went to Momo's side.

"Hey Kisaragi-chan, why aren't you following your brother back home?" He inquired.

"Oh, I have an appointment with my manager tonight, at the town. So I decided to stay at the Dan for a while before heading there. And it's closer from there than my house though." She explained.

"Really? So, you're going alone?"

"No. I asked Kido-san to come with me too since that place is fill with people. I don't wanna being late b'coz of the commotion that i will cause." Momo added. The thought of being chased around in the city gave her goose bumps all over her body. If only she could control her eyes power but she still couldn't. That's why she begged Kido to come with her, so that she won't have to face that problem.

Still walking beside Momo, Kano smirked, eyeing kido from behind.

"That's so sweet of you, danchou. I also want you to protect me too~" He sang next to Kido's ear.

And in an instant, Kano Shuuya was lying flat on the ground.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope the story is okay for you guys. Well, the story hasnt ended yet so dont go anywhere yet. There are still more to come. Chapter 2 will be released probably tomorrow or Saturday.**

**And once again, thank you so much for reading it. If there's an improvement needed to be done, please feel free to pm me or write the reviews. I really need reviews from you guys tho. Especially about the characters, whether I did justice to them or not. I'm afraid it will be OOC tho. So please, if you can, drop some reviews here? I will definitely happy to read them :)**

**and once again thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuh, I finally made it. The second chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"So in other words, you remember everything that happened in every loops. Am I right, Shintaro-kun?" Ayano raised her head. She was trying to digest this whole thing that Shintaro had just told her.

"Yes. Every single detail of it." He paused before hugging his legs closer to him. He then continued. "But, every time I started to remember, it was already too late."

Shintaro closed both of his eyes. Having to remember everything including his past lives really can make him feel nausea for a second. Even though remembering the past can be painful, especially relieving that one particular memory involving the girl beside him, he was glad that he was born with this power. But nevertheless, he still felt disappointed with himself. If he had remember everything sooner, all of his friends won't have to repeat the same nightmare, again and again. He wasn't blaming his snake though. The snake had tried repeatedly appearing in his dreams, telling him to remember, but it was him who didn't want to. And as a result, the tragedy is repeated, again.

"But this time, you're not late anymore Shintaro-kun" Shintaro turned his head towards Ayano. Yes, this time he had made it. He had remembered everything before the tragedy start. He managed to save her and Haruka too. He had brought her out of the daze and faced the Snake of Clearing Eyes.

They have won.

And now they can finally move on from the curse of August 15,

He may have thought that everything happened after that were just a dream, created by his own selfish desires, in his own fantasy realm. But this is not a dream. It's real. The heat, the wind, the sound of his computer generator, the sniffling of his pet rabbit Tono, are all real. Including the brown haired girl next to him, who he had thought had forever left his side.

"Yeah" he smiled. He then raised his right hand and pinched Ayano's cheek. "Next time, don't you ever dare do stunts like that!"

"O-ouch!" She whined. "Geez, Shintaro-kun. I only did that to stop his plan…" She rubbed her reddened cheeks.

"I know that! But, can't you at least tell someone before you did that?! You could, I mean… maybe, tell me or something"

"I did. I told Shuuya... even though it was only during the last minute… And, even if I tell you, it's not like you're going to believe it or anything" She pouted.

"I could have remember everything earlier, if you did" He retorted.

"Maybe... Or, you would say that I'm crazy and brush me off by telling me to stop talking nonsense." She countered back.

"O-okay okay! You're right!" he gave up, and stood up with his back facing Ayano, face red. Meanwhile, Ayano who was still seating on his bed, laughed.

"I was a jerk and an ass back then. Sorry" He really could feel the heat rising on to his face.

When he said that, he really means it. With all the memory of his past lives replaying in his head, he finally realized how mean he was back then, especially towards Ayano. He regretted doing that. And when Ayano had committed suicide, he was filled with guilt. Thinking about it made him despised his old self even more. Well, he has changed now. He wasn't the jerk ass Shintaro anymore. He is a better person, right now. Or maybe he's still the same.

Ayano's laughter still hadn't subsided yet. He looked passed him. The girl, in a white dress, with her hair pin attached perfectly on her brown hair, still laughing clutching to his pillow. Her laughter was like a lullaby to him as he was mesmerized with her beautiful voice. Her radiant smile that he had always missed, he could finally able to see it again.

His eyes then fell down on her pinkish small round lips. He wondered if he could ever taste her lips against his with his hand….

_What the hell am I thinking!?_ Shintaro jumped at the thought and blood immediately gushing to his face.

"Shintaro-kun?" Ayano stop laughing, feeling worried over Shintaro sudden weird behaviour.

"I-it.. it is nothing. Really, nothing" He was trembling. "I-I go take something to drink… Yeah, that"

With that, he left the room to the kitchen. Or was he running? Ayano pondered. Leaving Ayano clueless of what had happened… Or maybe she did know what was going on. Her lips started to smile, and she giggled under pillow.

If anyone thought that Ayano didn't realized anything, then you are wrong. She knew, and that was why she was holding her laughter. When both of them talked about her visiting her grandparents for the first time, she knew what he was about to do. He was going to kiss her. She saw, at the corner of her eyes, that he was leaning in to her. And god knows, her heart was about to jump out of her chest! She could just let him do it but she wasn't ready yet. She was panicked and immediately, she blurted out, saying that she had forgotten to text Hiyori. Well, that was a lie though and it works. Shintaro hope where crushed and she couldn't help but to control her laugh and pretended as if she knew nothing.

"I'm sorry, Shintaro-kun. You're so brave back then, and I had to ruin it" She mumbled to herself, pulling the pillow to her face before she laid down on his bed.

She was quite surprised on how comfortable his bed was. She shifted her body a little, hands still hugging his pillow, wondering how long has it been for both of them talked like that. She couldn't believe that she could experience this moment again. Being here with Shintaro was something that the previous her, who stuck in the Daze, would never even imagined. When Shintaro, appeared in the Daze to save her, she was speechless and thought that the Shintaro who came, was just a dream. But he wasn't.

Hugging the pillow tightly, her eyes started to feel heavy. And before she could even resist, she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit! That was close." Shintaro cursed at himself, holding the refrigerator's door open.

What was he doing? Thinking all those indecent things, on The Innocent Ayano? He hit his head on the fridge. Was he about to lose it? No. Why would he have those kind of thought on her? Oh god, does that means Ene was right? That he is pervert? No!

Shintaro quickly took the cola inside the fridge. Opened the lid and drink it all in one gulp. He had to calm his shit down. Yes he admitted, he do like, wait, love Tateyama Ayano. He realized his feelings towards her ages ago. But why did he acted like this? He didn't want to make her hate him. So why did he thought all of that? Why did his body moved like that? Why can't he control his body? Love surely is can drive anyone, even the genius, crazy.

He let out a sigh. _No, he can't act like this,_ he told himself. No matter what, he will not do anything that will hurt his precious friend (?). Plus, he didn't even sure whether she love him or not. So why risk it?

After he had finally pulled himself together, Shintaro took another bottle of Cola from the fridge and left the kitchen. He immediately went back to his room, feeling guilty leaving Ayano behind for quite a long time.

"Sorry for the wait, Aya-"

He stood by the door. _She was asleep?_ He went closer to her quietly and she didn't move at all. When he reached the end of his bed, facing the sleeping Ayano, he couldn't help it but to smile on how peaceful her sleeping face was. His pillow, was still in her embrace. How nice it was if the pillow was him, he wondered, before he immediately shook it off realizing that he had started to have those weird thoughts again. _Gosh Shintaro, pull your shit together bro!_

Suddenly Ayano started to move and Shintaro was startled by that. He waited for her to wake up but instead, she pulled the pillow closer to her face and whispered something. He didn't hear anything though, _but did she just smile in her sleep?_

"Seriously, can you not make it harder for me, Ayano." He smiled, stroking her hair before he took his blanket and put in on top of Ayano.

* * *

When Ayano opened her eyes, she noticed there was a blanket on top of her, and a bottle of cola right next to her.

"Shintaro-kun, did I fell asleep?" She rose, rubbing both of her sleepy eyes.

"Ah, yes" Shintaro paused his game on his computer and turned his seat towards her "Feel better?"

"Kinda… but still sleepy, hehe" she chuckled. Even in her sleepy face, she still managed to look cute, which made Shintaro's cheek turned a little bit red.

"What time is it, Shintaro-kun?" She asked, half asleep.

"Almost 10.30pm." He answered, looking at the clock on his computer.

"Really?" She stood up "Why didn't you wake me up?" Shintaro only smiled awkwardly at her question. How can he possibly wake her up when she was so beautiful in her sleep? He didn't dare to disturb her.

"Sigh, I think, I should go back home" She took her purse and the cola, before turning to Shintaro, giving him her half sleepy smile.

"Ayano, why don't you stay?" He suddenly blurted out, surprising both him and her. Ayano blinked and was about to say something before he continued:

"Well… y-you did say that you're going to be alone at your house… A-and, it's late already…" he paused "D-don't get the wrong idea! I-I just-"

"-concerned?" She walked towards him, still with a smile on her face.

"Kinda" He scratched his head. "Y-you can borrow Momo's clothes and sleep at her room. She won't mind it, though."

She stood there, putting her right hand under her chin, considering Shintaro's suggestion. She then look up at him, smiling wider than before.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay then, I'll tell mom and inform Momo about it. Stay here." Shintaro took out his phone, and went out of his room.

"Okay"

* * *

"Oh my god" Momo exclaimed under her breath.

The town that night was packed with people all over the place. Every single place was crowded. Was there some sort of festival happening in the town tonight? But as far Momo remember, there was none. So where are these people coming from?

"Stay close Momo, or else my power will lose it effects on you" Kido ordered, pulling Momo and Marry closer.

"Too many people…" Marry shrieked behind Kido.

"Sorry Marry-chan, for dragging you along too" Momo clapped both of her hands together as in a prayer form in front of Marry.

"It's okay, Momo-chan" Marry whispered. Walking closer to Kido as she was afraid of being left behind.

The three of them were just got back from a Café, where Momo had her meeting with her manager, discussing about her schedule for future events. The three of them were about to enjoy their night walk, until they realized that they were so many people outside. Confused, they walk carefully passed them and finally escape from the crowd.

"Seriously, it's 10.30pm. What are they doing here?" Kido complained.

"I don't know but if Kido weren't there, I don't know how am I supposed to go back home" Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"If Momo-chan was alone back then, it will get pretty chaotic right?" Marry added in, looking past at the crowd behind her.

Marry was right. If she hadn't went there with them and went alone, she would never able to go back home. Hell, she would definitely missed her meeting with her manager! Thinking about the possibility of being chased around throughout the night is a nightmare and no one on earth wants that to happen to them.

"Wahhh, thank you, Danchou! You saved me!" She hugged Kido, in a not as annoying as Kano would hug her.

"Well, you're one of us and helping each other is a part of our group duty, so it's nothing, Kisaragi-san" Kido smiled and continued "Well, we should go back home now. The line is clear. Kisaragi-san, you'll be staying with us for tonight, right?"

"Yes, since it is late and I already texted my mom about it" Momo checked her phone before she realized that she got a new message from her brother. _What did he wants?_ Curious because her brother rarely text her, she opened the message.

_To: Momo_

_From: Oniichan_

_Message: Momo, Ayano is staying in for tonight. You won't mind lending her some of your clothes, right? And she'll be sleeping in your room._

Upon reading that message, she grinned. Feeling a little bit disturbed with Momo's grin, Kido asked "Oi Kisaragi, what's up?"

Momo handed her phone to Kido, to read up the message. It took quite some time before Kido gave it back to her.

"Don't tell Kano, or else he will flip his shits about" Kido immediately walked ahead.

"True, he will bothering us with this if he knows" Marry said from behind, after reading the text from Momo's phone, Marry eyes were brightened with excitement. Hell knows what was in her mind. But, isn't she interested in Yaoi?

"And he will not shut up until one of us gives in. Geez, Kano. Can he just accept it and stop act as a kid?" She complained again. Momo, who was walking next to her smirked

"Danchou-san, don't tell me that you're jealous?"

"W-wait what? wait a minute, what are you talking about, Kisaragi-san?" Kido jumped in surprise. "Me jealous? No way!"

"Hehehe, it's written all over your face~" Kido sure felt like she was about to hit Momo if she didn't stop.

"No! If you keep doing that, I'll left you here!" She walked faster, pulling Marry with her.

"Alright, alright" Momo followed from behind. "I will not tell anyone about you being jealous, I promise!"

"KISARAGI, STOP THAT!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**So how was it? Is this chapter good? I hope it is. I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter tho and when writing up Shintaro perverted mind, i couldnt take it but to laugh at it. man i hope i didnt mis-characterized anyone.**

**by the way, the next chapter will be uploaded next week. I'm sorry that I couldnt update sooner because I have to get ready for college because new semester starts this monday and this sunday I had to go back to my dorm TT^TT**

**p/s: many thanks to those who review. thanks for pointing out some errors. If there's any errors in this chapter, feel free to tell via reviews. And again, pls review okay!**

**oh I forgot. Thank you for reading this story of mine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAHHHHH after 5 months of long hiatus, you would probably think i have drop this story, right? Well, you're partially right. I almost going to drop this and work up with another stories but i feel guilty for not making this story justice. plus, i do feel bad to my readers too. So gomen!**

**I hope u enjoy reading this chapter. there's nothing major but fill with fluff. Enjoy reading~**

* * *

He said that out of the blue and she agreed. Ever since the moment he told her to stay at his home, he felt nervous, anxious. He even couldn't concentrate writing up a lyrics for his songs. _Calm down, calm down. She in the other side of the room. Relax._ He took a very deep breath, then taking a huge gulp of the cola.

His mother was okay when he informed her that Ayano's going to stay for tonight. She even helped Ayano out choosing the right clothes to wear for tonight. He's lucky that his mother came back early so he would not feel a lot more nervous than he is now. And knowing how quick his mother get along with Ayano, made him feel a little bit better.

Of course his mother was okay with it. Knowing his son finally get out of his room and hang out with his friends was something that she really grateful to God. Plus, he brings home a very lovely girl, that she couldn't believe it at first, before Ayano great her and introduces herself. His mother was quite delightful of this sudden change. She's so happy that she even asked Shintaro to take a very good care of her, to which Shintaro felt that his mother was going to get the wrong idea here.

Well after showing Ayano to Momo's room and the bathroom for her to wash up, he quickly went back to his room, trying to make himself busy from thinking any indecent thought that he could think of. It works but still, the nervous in him was driving him crazy.

"I'm really the worst" he sighed while filling up Tono's empty bowl. Well, at least Ayano will be safe for tonight. Rather than letting her going back home alone, with a possibility that she might get kidnap or hurt along the way. Or letting her being alone at her house, with a possibility of a thunder might strike and scared her till morning, he would rather being nervous that she's staying her than worrying about her out there. Gosh, since when did he become so protective of her?

"Ermm, Shintaro-kun?" A sudden knock at his door woke him out of his daze. _Ayano? What did she wants?_ He slowly went to his door and opened it.

"What is it, Aya…no?" He paused or rather he was dumbstruck seeing Ayano in Momo's pajama with her hair dripping wet.

"Ne, Shintaro-kun. I'm sorry for bothering you this late but do you have a hairdryer?" Ayano smiled awkwardly, which just make him feel nervous again.

"Ha-hairdryer?" he stumbled "Isn't there's one in Momo's room?"

"There is… but it is already broken. I already asked your mom and she said that she didn't have them and told me to ask you, that's why…"

_Mother did you just?_ He sighed, is his mom plotting something or what.

"Sorry Ayano, I don't have them" he answered, to which Ayano gave a disappointed look.

"Really? _*sigh*_ I guess I have to dry it using a towel then. Thanks Shintaro, goodnight" She turned to her wet hair. With this long hair it going to take quite a long time to dry it manually and she's already sleepy. She can't go to sleep with a wet hair like this. As she was about to walk to Momo's room, Shintaro held her shoulder.

"Ayano wait"

"What is it, Shintaro-kun?" man why did he always do things without thinking again? Shintaro cursed himself.

"I.. I can dry it up for you… if you don't mind" He offered. Silently trying to hide his blush and embarrassment.

Ayano turned around to face him, tilting her head to the side "you're quite surprising today, aren't you Shintaro-kun?"

And then she smile. She smiled that warm smile of hers that she always did when she is around him. Of course, it made his heart stop.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm only offering this because you look like you could fall asleep any moment now with that wet hair of yours. Nothing else!" He stuttered, trying to remain as calm as he can, which made Ayano laughed.

"if you insist then why not?" she giggled and head towards the room. She sat at the end of the bed, taking the towel to dry up her hair. She never failed to try to look as calm as she can, even though her heart was beating so fast at this instance.

Shintaro came and sat behind her, taking the towel from Ayano's hand to start drying her hair. He was nervous, Ayano can sensed it coming from him. She smiled when she felt his fingers gently running through her hair.

"Ne, Shintaro-kun"

"Yes?"

"have you done this before?" she asked, eyes closed feeling relax.

"yes," he carefully dry her hair by wiping it with the towel "to Momo, back when we are young"

"Oh, you're surely close with her right" Ayano's tense slowly faded as Shintaro drying up her hair and gave a little message to her head. It's very calming and relaxing, which added more to her sleepiness.

"Yeah until she becomes too annoying to handle" he said as he drying up her hair which he found very soft and silky… and long. "your hair is too long."

"no it's not." She replied, sleepily.

They remained silent afterwards and Shintaro continues to dry up her hair, with care. He admitted that he did feels quite relaxing doing this. All of his nervousness were gone. As he doing so, he thought all of this were just a dream. The girl in front of him were just a fragment of his dream and he's hallucinating. But then again, this is real.

He enjoyed drying her hair. It smooth and soft. He wondered how she took care of her long hair to be this smooth and beautiful. At the same time he was glad that she felt comfortable with his touch. He worriedt that she would feel uncomfortable but instead it is the opposite. He smiled to himself before he bring closer some of her hair to him. It smells sweet, just like her. And he loves it.

"Ayano, I'm done." He announced after he confirmed that her hair is already dry._ No reply? Is she asleep?_ He leaned towards her and as expected, she's fallen asleep.

_Again, huh._ He smiled before poking his finger to Ayano's cheek.

"Ayano, wake up." He continuously poked her, until she opened up her eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry I fallen asleep" _Is she really that tired?_ "you're done?"

"Yes" he nodded and stood up, facing her "you should go back to sleep"

"Oh, okay.." She didn't say that much. Guess she is that sleepy. "Erm, Shintaro-kun"

"Yes, what is it?" And he responded gently.

"Tomorrow, can you walk me back home?"

He thought for a while, he didn't have anything to do tomorrow other than going online. So guess he's free. "Sure, why not."

"Thank you Shintaro-kun" she smiled.

"Yeah, go back to sleep you sleepyhead" he patted her head before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Shintaro was outside of the room, closing the door to Momo's room. He stood there, thinking how he change from worst till now. He never be this gentle to her. He's always mean and cruel to her, and he knows it from his old memories, his past lives where he swore he was a jerk back then. Guess all the timeloops really changed him, plus her too.

Thank you, Ayano.

He walked back to his room, and locked the door.

* * *

**Since when drying up hair is a thing? i dont know why I chose to write this but i do enjoy doing this. And yeah, Ayano's is pretty calm but inside she's going crazy. idk if shintaro is OOC or what but I do feel like he is a closet gentleman, who only show that side of him to someone that he care (eg: Ayano) and he's a dork. And here you have a very sleepy Ayano, who is so cute, that driving our protag insane. haha**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this stories. Reviews are always welcome! I really appreaciate if you point out some flaws in this story. So thank you and chapter 4 will be released soon (finger cross it wont be released another 5 months later lol)**


End file.
